


Drop of Imagination

by MinamiAoi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamiAoi/pseuds/MinamiAoi
Summary: A story of two Gods living together with their two human siblings.
Relationships: Roxas & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They found something rather interesting in the forest

Rumors has it that there's two Fox Gods at the Mikazuki Shrine. One with blond hair and the other one with black hair. The blond haired Fox boy mostly watches over the human as they pray for them. The black haired Fox boy on the other hand, likes to pull a prank on them. But, today. they're about to do something they've never done before.

"Aww, that girl is about to found her fated person soon !" Ventus smiles while wagging his tails happily.

"Probably someone ugly." Vanitas snorted.

"Hey ! That's not nice to say about her !" He pulls both of Vanitas's ears 

"Oww oww ! I was just joking !" Vanitas armlocks with Ventus.

Suddenly, bunch of birds flying out from the sacred tree in the forest.

"Something happened at the sacred tree ?" Ventus jumps down from the cherry blossom tree.

"Better go and check it out." Vanitas flicks his fingers and turns himself into a black fox 

"Wait for me !" He also turns into a fox and ran after him into the forest.

When they arrived at the sacred tree, there's two little boys covered in bruises and unconscious. Ventus carries the boys.

"Thank goodness they're still alive." Ventus cries while holding them.

"They're got lucky to take shelter under the sacred tree." He sighs.

"We better take them back to the shrine !" 

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up with you later." He jumps on the tree.

"Alright !" Ventus sprints back towards the shrine.

Vanitas looks over at the tree top.

"Two human kids that looks like us. You never failed to surprise us, huh ?" He sighs with a smile and jumps down from the tree.

Back at the shrine, Ventus treated the wounds from the two kids.

"Oh, maybe I should hide my ears and tails. They'll might be sacred if they sees them." Ventus laughs a little and heads to the kitchen

"Uhh ~ where am I ... Sora !" The blond haired boy wakes up in shocked.

"Uhhh ~ Roxas ? Eh ? Where are we ?" Sora runs his eyes.

"Someone treated our bruises." He looks over his hands that were covered in bandages.

"Look ! That's a big cherry blossom tree !" Sora runs towards the cherry blossom tree.

"Sora, wait !" Roxas chase after him.

Ventus saw Sora and Roxas at the cherry blossom tree.

"I see you two are alright." Ventus walks towards them.

"You look like me !" Roxas got shocked when he sees him.

"Whoa ! Big brother looks like Roxas !" Sora spins around Ventus like an excited puppy.

"Ahaha, how should I explain this to you two." Ventus scratches his head.

"Thank you for saving us !" Sora and Roxas bows at him.

"It's not a big deal. You two are safe here." He pats Sora and Roxas's heads with a smile.

"I'm Sora !"

"Roxas."

"Well, Sora. Roxas. Are two hungry ?"

"Yeah !"

Vanitas just got back from the forest and saw Sora with Roxas at the living room.

"Oh, you two."

"Vanitas, your ears and tails !" Ventus in shocked.

"Whoa ! You look like me ! Are those real ?!" Sora spins vanitas.

"Who are you two actually ?!" Roxas looks at Ventus.

\--5 minutes later-

"They're so fluffy !" Sora hugs Vanitas's tail happily.

"Yeah" Roxas shoves his face onto Ventus's tails.

"You know, we can always adopt them." Ventus hugs Roxas while he's hugging his tail.

"No objections." Vanitas hugs Sora.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and Roxas wants to make new friends today

(Looks like the two Fox Gods has two adorable human boys take care as siblings.)

"Sora ? Roxas ? Where are you two ?" Ventus calls their names.

Sora and Roxas caught Ventus's tails from behind

"Gotcha !"

"Whoa ! Hey ! Come back here !"

"Run !"

Vanitas watches them from the cherry blossom tree.

"Cute." He laughs a bit with a smile.

Later, Sora and Roxas got their own school bags from Ventus and Vanitas. Elementary school...

"Today, we have two new students !"

"I'm Sora !"

"Roxas."

"You two can sit by the window."

A girl named Kairi greets them.

"I'm Kairi ! Nice to meet you two !" She smiles

"You... You too !" Sora blushes.

Meanwhile, Vanitas were watching them from the tree outside their classroom in his fox form.

"School, huh ? Never been there before for the past 300 years." He yawns and sleeps on the tree branch.

Recess time.

"Let's go to the rooftop !" Kairi waves at Sora and Roxas.

"Wait for me !" 

Sora accidentally bumped onto someone and he managed to catch him.

"You're alright ?" The silver haired boy holds Sora's hands.

"Ye... Yeah ! Thanks !" His face starts to blush.

"Come on, Sora !" Roxas grabs Sora's hands and glared at the other boy.

"Hey, I can walk by myself !" Sora pouts while following Roxas.

"Sora, huh ?" The boy wonders and looks at Sora.

At the rooftop, Vanitas is still looking after them while being invisible.

"You mean, Riku ? Yeah, we're friends since kindergarten." Says Kairi while eating her lunch 

"Riku, huh ?" Sora blushes when he hears his name.

"As if I would let him near Sora !" Roxas being overprotective on Sora.

"Oh right, he's one year older than us three you know !" Kairi chuckles.

"Owhh !" His cheeks has sauces from eating his lunch.

"That's even worst !" Roxas wipes Sora's cheeks.

"Is Sora seriously like that brat ?!" Vanitas got angry from hearing Sora likes Riku.

At the Mikazuki Shrine...

"Oh brother, he's mad at someone again I see." Ventus sighs whole sweeping the main entrance.

"Excuse me, young man. I would like to pray for my grandson." Says the old lady 

"Oh ! Right this way, ma'am ! Would you like me to carry you up ?" Ventus smiles.

"Why thank you so much, young man." She smiles.

After school....

"Say, can we visit your place ?" Kairi walks along with Sora, Roxas and Riku.

"Sure ! I'm sure big brother Ven and Vani wouldn't mind !" Sora smiles.

"You two have big brothers ?" Riku looked at Sora and Roxas.

"Yeah and ... wait, why'm talking to you ?!" Roxas holds Sora's hand.

"Is he a supermodel ?!"

"He's soo handsome !"

"Ah, big brother Vani !" Sora ran towards Vanitas.

"Whoa there. Did you two had fun at school ?" He carries Sora up.

"We sure do !"

"Yup." Roxas holds Vanitas's hands.

"Nice to meet you ! I'm Kairi !" She smiles.

"I'm Riku."

Say, big brother Vani ! Can we invite them to the shrine ?!" He looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Why not ? They're your friends after all." Vanitas boops Sora's nose.

They head back to Mikazuki Shrine with Kairi and Riku. Ventus was sweeping the yard.

"Big brother Ven ! We're back !" Sora hugs Ventus happily.

"Welcome back you two !" He hugs both Sora and Roxas.

"They bought some friends over. I'm gonna take a break." Vanitas yawns and head back to their house.

"This is Kairi and Riku !".

"Oh ? Nice to meet you two !" Ventus pats Kairi and Riku's head with a smile.

"We have a flower field behind the shrine !" Sora holds Kairi's hands.

"Really !? I want to see it !" Kairi runs along with Sora.

"You looked just like your brother." Riku stares at Roxas.

"Sh--shut up ! I'm not letting you have Sora !" Roxas ran after Sora and Kairi.

"I'm sorry about that. Roxas is really protective over Sora." Ventus pats Riku's head.

"It's not a problem at all ! I have two siblings back home too !" Riku scratches his head and laughs.

"Is that so ? I'll make us some snack. You four have fun at the flower field." Ventus smiles and walks back to the house.

At the kitchen, Ventus was preparing some snacks for the kids.

"Ven, i'm hungry." Vanitas yawns while scratching his belly.

"Sheesh, Vanitas ! You're always hungry ! Here, i've made some extra lunce for you." He puts a lunch box on the dining table.

"Sweet !"

"Say, are those two.... Aqua and Terra's kids ?" He looks over at the window where he can see Sora and the other playing.

"They're sure are. By the moment i met them, they have the same smell as Aqua and Terra." He licked his finers after finishing his meal.

"Man, i have't met them for a while ! Maybe we should invite them over soon !" Ventus laughs with a smile.

"Heh. Sure." Vanitas sighs with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's summer and they're about to see a very special kind of festival.

(It's June and Summer. Most people during this season go to the beach and preparing for the summer festival.

Mikazuki shrine, hot summer day.

"Ughhhh, it's soo damn hot !" Vanitas sits in front of the fan.

"It's the first day of summer after all. I've bought some watermelons !" Ventus puts a plate of sliced watermelons by the balcony.

"Oh, thanks !" He eats one while his tails wagging like a happy puppy.

"I wonder how the boys are doing at school." Ventus looks at the sky with a smile.

"I'm gonna a check on them in a moment."

Meanwhile, at school. Sora and Roxas's class are at the school's garden.

"Owhhh ! A big Sunflower !" Sora look around the Sunflower patch,

"You and Roxas are like these sunflowers !" Kairi chuckles.

"You really think so ?" Roxas blushes for a moment.

"If that what you think ! I'm good with it !" Sora laughs happily.

Roxas saw a blond haired girl with the rabbits.

"That girl."

"Oh that's Namine ! She's my friend from the other class besides us.

She's a shy girl thou." Kairi chuckles.

"Go and say hi, Roxas !" Sora slaps Roxas's back.

"Hey !" His faces went all red.

  
Vanitas lands on the nearby large tree and saw Roxas talking happily with Namine.

  
"Huh, i guess he found his special person too. Well now. I should get something to kill the time." He smiles and jumps down from the tree.

  
After school, Sora and Roxas get some ice creams.

  
"Salty ! But, sweet !" Sora talks about the Sea Salt ice cream.

"Yeah and it's really fitting for this hot summer." Roxas starts to like the new flavor.

"You think Ven and Vani gonna like it ?"

"We never knew once we're home of course."

"Yeah !"

  
When they've arrived home, there's two couples standing at the entrance.

  
"Who are they ?" Sora tilts his head.

"Maybe a friends of Ven and Vani. Come on !" Roxas pulls Sora's hands.

"Excuse me ! Are you a friend of big brother Ven and Vani ?" Sora asked them politely.

"Oh my ! You two look just like Ven and Vanitas ! Soo cute !" The blue haired lady pats Sora and Roxas on the head.

"Yes we are. Are they at home right now ?" The tall man asked them.

"Yup ! Let's go see them !" Sora runs up the stairs to the shrine.

"Wait for me, Sora !" Roxas ran after Sora.

  
At the shrine....

  
"Terra ! Aqua ! It's been a while !" Ventus walks towards them.

"I see you're doing well right now, Ven !" Terra pats Ven's head.

"Where's Vanitas ?" Aqua looks around.

"He'll be back soon. Good job greeting them here, Sora ! Roxas !" Ventus hugs Sora and Roxas happily.

"Eheh ! We like helping others !"

"Yeah."

  
(Turns out, Aqua and Terra are also gods. Aqua being the sea goddess and Terra being the earth god.)

  
"I can tell that Riku and Kairi are your kids !" Ventus puts two glasses of ice tea on the table.

"No wonder Kairi was happy all day. She met with Sora and Kairi !" Aqua chuckles while looking at Sora and Roxas playing at the yard.

"It's no coincidence that they looked like you two."

"Yeah, yeah. We get it already." Vanitas laying by the balcony not looking at them.

"I'm sure they'll happy to see our version of a summer festival." Aqua puts 4 omamori on the table.

"It's once every year after all ! Thanks for the omamori, Aqua !" Ventus wags his tail happily.

"Big brother Vani !" Sora head butted Vanitas on the stomach.

"Oof ! That hurts you know ! Come here !" Vanitas went chasing Sora.

"Run away !" He ran away with Roxas at the yard.

"Such lovely kids." Aqua chuckles.

"We should bring Riku and Kairi often here, don't you think ?" Terra smiles.

"Great idea, Terra ! Oh ! I should prepare for tonight's dinner !" Ventus heads to the kitchen.

"Let me help you with it, Ven !" Aqua follows along.

One week later, Ventus and Vanitas brings Sora and Roxas into the forest behind the Mikazuki Shrine.

"A special festival ?" Says Sora while being held by Ventus

"Yup ! It's similar to the other summer festivals here but slightly different." Ventus snuggles his cheeks with Sora's.

"Suddenly I can't wait to see it !" Roxas holds Vanitas's right hand.

"Here we are."

"The omamori that Aqua gave us will protect you and Roxas from the evil demons. Here, we have friendly ayakashi and spirits version of a summer festival !"

"Whoa !" Sora and Roxas surprised by the various stalls around them.

"Sora ! Roxas ! Over here !" Kairi waves at them from the mask stall with Riku, Aqua and Terra.

"Kairi ! Riku too !" Sora holds Kairi's hands happily.

"You of all people." Roxas scoffed Riku.

"Come on, don't be like that. Here, I brought some candy apples." Riku hands him one.

"Just this night !"

"Glad you two made it." Aqua chuckles.

"This is their first time after all !" Ventus's tails wags happily.

"Hey don't go off too far !" Vanitas went chasing after the kids.

(They had a ton of fun and finish the festival with a big firework show in the summer night sky.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whose this mysterious fox God that looks like Ventus and Roxas ?

(Ventus and Vanitas went to a meeting for a whole day while Sora and Roxas are tasked to take care of the shrine. Also, Sora and Roxas are now 15 years old.)

"Good thing it's not too busy today !" Sora went swiping the main yard.

"It's still hot thou." Roxas was eating ice cream under the cherry blossom tree.

Suddenly, the Torii gate glows and came out a scarlet colored nine tail fox.

"It's been years since i'm back home." say the nine tailed fox.

"Whoa ! Roxas, look ! A nine tailed fox just like Ven and Vani !" Sora calls his brother over.

"Oh ? You two must be the one they asked to take cared of. How cute."

The nine tailed fox turns into his human form that looked just like Ventus but with golden eyes. Roxas went protecting Sora from him.

"Who are you and why you look like Ven and me ?!" he shouts at him.

"My, my. You act just like Vanitas. My name is Venitas. I'm also a fox god and their older brother." He snickers.

"Older brother ?! They never told us about you ! Nice to meet you !" Sora shakes his hands.

"Sora !"

Later in the afternoon, Venitas is sitting by the hallway while smoking with his kiseru (a Japanese smoking pipe).

"Sorry for the wait ! Here's your tea and sweet red bean sweets !" Sora puts the tray beside him.

"Owh ~ What good boy you are !" Venitas hugs Sora while wagging his tails happily.

"Hey ! You reek of tabacco !" Sora laughs.

"Get away from Sora !" Roxas pulls Sora away from him.

"Hey, i'm your brother too. So, those two went to a meeting ?" He smokes his kiseru and blows the smokes away from the two boys.

"Yeah and I think they'll be tonight." Sora wonder

"Where have you been thou ?" Roxas stares at him.

"Me ? I travel of course. I've been taking care two for 500 years. After they're old enough, i finally can leave this shrine. Well, I barely visit those two now because obviously it's boring." Venitas snickers.

"Whoa ! It must be fun getting to visit various places !" Sora got excited over his stories.

"Then, how long you'll be back on traveling ?"

"I need to have a word with those two first." He snickers.

At night, Ventus and Vanitas just got back from the meeting.

"Aaaa, I can't wait to hug Sora !" Ventus wags his tails happily.

"Wait, this smell...!" Vanitas looked up in shocked.

"It's been a while since we last met. Ventus.Vanitas." Venitas smirks on the cherry blossom tree.

"Venitas ?! When did you get back ?!"

"Wait, where's Sora and Roxas ?!"

"Oh, those two human kids ? If you can beat me, maybe I'll tell." He jmps down from the tree.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little present from him.

Vanitas and Venitas starts to fight above the shrine while Ventus gone looking for Sora and Roxas. At Kairi's house...

"Aww man, I lost !" Sora falls backwards and throws his cards in the air.

"Wow, Roxas ! You're pretty good at this !" Kairi chuckles.

"It's way to easy." Roxas laughs a bit.

"Oh ! Shouldn't Ventus and Vanitas be back right now ?"

"Oh right ! We better get back before they know about his tricks ! See ya tomorrow, Kairi !" 

Sora and Roxas runs towards the shrine. Then, Ventus found them.

"Sora ! Roxas ! You guys alright ?!" He jumps down from the rooftop.

"Ven ! Welcome back !" Sora hugs Ventus's fluffy tails.

"Something wrong, Ven ?"

"Well, your brothers are.... Having a family bonding at the shrine." Ventus laughs nervously.

When they head back, Vanitas and Venitas are in their small fox form slumped on the main entrance.

"Vanitas ! Venitas ! Are you two alright ?!" Sora rushed towards them.

"Hey, watch it ! That hurts !"

"Man, what a mess." Roxas picks up Venitas.

"Ahaha, it's been years since we last fought after all !" Venitas laughs while being held by Roxas.

"Sheesh, you guys can't just destroy the shrine !"

Ventus flicks his fingers and all the damage on the shrine has been repaired. The next day...

"Well, I'm off traveling again ! You two be nice boys, alright ?" Venitas pets Sora and Roxas's heads.

"Have a save travel !"

"Let us know if you want to come back home."

"Right, right. Here's something for you boys.

Venitas gave Sora and Roxas 9 tickets to a theme park.

"Whoa ! Isn't this the ticket to that famous theme park ?!" Sora got really excited.

"But, how did you get them ?! They're really expensive too !" Roxas also got excited while looking at Venitas.

"Let's just say that your big brother here has his own way to get them." He snickers at them.

"Don't tell me you stole them !" Vanitas got furious

"Then i won't tell you ! See you boys soon ~ !" Venitas disappears in a split second.

"Hey ! That jerk of a brother !"

"Now, now. At least he gave us something that we can spend together." Ventus pats his brother on the back.

"I can't wait for summer break !"

"Yeah !"

(When summer break comes, they went to the famous theme park in the city.)

"Kairi ! Riku !" Sora waves at his friends.

"You made it on time, Sora !" Kairi chuckles.

"Why is he here ?!" Roxas grunts while looking at Riku.

"Sora gave us the tickets after all."

"She should be here soon." 

"Sorry i'm late !"

Roxas blushes when he saw Namine runs towards them.

"You're safe, Namine !" Kairi pats her back.

"Thank goodness ! Good morning, Sora ! Roxas !" She smiles at them.

"Good morning, Namine !"

"Mo---Morning, Namine !"

"Let's get going !" Sora ran towards the Merry-Go-Round.

"Hey, Sora ! Wait !"

Ventus, Vanitas, Terra and Aqua following them from behind.

"It's so nice of him to invite us." Aqua chukles.

"Oh you know him, Aqua. Always being a trickster." Ventus scratches his head.

"Did he went out again ?" Terra looked at Vanitas.

"As if i care !" Vanitas eats his crepe while still angry at his brother.


	6. Chapter 6

(Halloween is just around the corner.)

At the Mikazuki Shrine....

"A Halloween Party ?!" Sora got surprised when Riku mentions it.

"Yeah and it's at Time Square next week." Riku holds both of Sora's cheeks and laughs.

"I want to go there !" Sora frails his arms around while his cheeks being held by Riku. 

"Sora, stop slacking around and help me out here !" Roxas yells at Sora.

"Ah ! Coming ! Talk to you later, Riku !" Sora runs towards the counter.

"I'll come again after my shift."

As Riku heads towards the stairs, he looks at the black Fox God statue and smiles.

"See ya soon, fox god." Riku walks down the stairs.

"Aww, are you blushing, Vanitas ?" Ventus snickers while in statue form.

"Shut up, Ven !"

Evening, Ventus and Vanitas turns back to their human forms.

"Ugh, my back hurts from being a status for the whole day." Vanitas stretch his arms up.

"Great job for today you two !" Ventus pats Roxas and Sora on the head.

"It was nothing, Ven !" Sora grins happily.

"Come on, i'm not a kid anymore you know." He blushes a bit.

"You two should take a day off tomorrow." Ventus laughs.

"Sounds good enough." Vanitas yawns.

"Let's go to the Halloween Party next week ! Ah, Riku !" Sora ran towards Riku happily.

"I bought some cakes from my workplace." He pats Sora on the head.

"Now we're talkin' !" Vanitas slaps Riku on the back.

"Alright, cakes !" Sora cheers happily.

"Can you not ?!" Roxas pulls Sora away from Riku.

"How about we head back in first ? It's getting dark right now."

At the Land of Gods..

"Oh, hey Ven. Are you guys doing well ?" Venitas was sitting by the riverbank.

"Are you coming back today ?" Ventus talks through the phone.

"Hmm, i still have some works to do. Let's see if i can make it for next week. Send my regards to Sora and Roxas ~"

"You looked happy today."

"I'm gonna visit my adorable siblings soon ~" Venitas went skipping happily.

"He really loves his siblings huh ?"

"That's Venitas to you."

The next day....

"I'm back ~ !" Venitas came out throught the Torii gate at the Mikazuki Shrine.

"Venitas ! It's been a while !" Sora jumps and hugged him.

"Awww ! I missed you too, my adorable little brother !" Venitas hugs Sora happily.

"Oh, Venitas ! When did you get back ?" Ventus and Roxas just got back from grocery shopping.

"Just now and Roxas ~ !" Venitas pulls his hands and hugged him.

"Hey ! Not in front of the others !" Roxas blushes while trying to break free from Venitas.

"Where's Vanitas thou ?" He looks around.

"He said that he wants to get some fresh air. Let's go in first !" Sora pulls Venitas's hands.

"Still energetic as usual !" He runs along with Sora.

"Jeez, he's still haven't changed." Roxas sighs with relief.

"That Venitas to you. He may act like that but actually very protective over me and Vanitas back when we were kids." Ventus laughs a bit.

"How old are you guys actually ?" Roxas speaks to himself in his mind.

Meanwhile, Vanitas was walking around the town and sees various Halloween decorations.

"Oh right, it's that time of the year." He looks around.

"Oh ? Vanitas is that you ?" Aqua was decorating a flower shop.

"Aqua. Did you work here ?" Vanitas stops by to see her.

"Not really. I'm actually helping the others with these decorations. I heard that Venitas is back today." Aqua chuckles.

"Venitas ?! Today ?! Damnit ! Vanitas runs back towards the shrine.

"Be careful on your way back !" Aqua waves at him.

Back at the shrine...

"Venitas !" Vanitas slides open the door and sees roxas laying under the kotatsu table.

"Oh, Vanitas. Welcome back." Roxas pops out from the kotatsu table.

"Where's Venitas ?!"

"He went to the city with Ven." Roxas yawns.

"Ah, Vanitas ! Welcome back ! I made some Kitsune noodles !" Sora smiles happily.

"Oh, sure." Vanitas blushes a bit and went under the kotatsu table.

Ventus and Venitas were sitting on the bench at the park after buying the groceries.

"Heh, you guys actually gonna go to the Halloween party ?" Venitas opens up a packet of Pocky.

"We can't help it after all. Besides, the other gods gonna be busy handling the mischievous spirits." Ventus took one of the Pocky.

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you about that---"

"We already know about it, bro."

"Haha ! At least you know !" Venitas slaps Ventus on the back.

"Ahaha ! Oh Venitas !"

It's Halloween and Sora went to the Halloween party with his friends.

"I'm a werewolf !" Sora shows off his wolf costume.

"It really fits you, Sora !" Kairi dressed as a witch.

"Riku as a vampire suits him very well !" Naminé chuckles.

"You think so ?" Riku blushes a bit.

"It really does suits him !" Sora spins around Riku like an excited puppy.

"Ven and Vanitas blends in with the others very well right now." Roxas looks at his brothers.

Everyone were amazed to see Venitas, Ventus and Vanitas with their fox ears and tails visible.

"See ? I told you we would fit in !" Venitas slaps Vanitas on the back while holding a candy apple.

"Hey, that hurts you know !" Vanitas chase Venitas.

"Aqua and Terra are in position." Ventus waves at them from the ground.

"Right, let the party start you guys ! Sora ! Roxas ! We have something to do right now ! We'll be back soon !'

"Okay ! Be careful you guys !" Sora waves at them.


End file.
